


Ложь во спасение

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Лидер клана Тенгу оказывает недвусмысленные знаки внимания Скорпии, но ей это не по душе, и она обращается за помощью к старому знакомому.
Kudos: 6





	Ложь во спасение

— Ты только взгляни на это! — с возмущением воскликнула Скорпия и протянула Саб-Зиро вскрытый и уже немного помятый конверт с письмом от главы клана Тенгу. — И у этого ублюдка ещё хватило наглости флиртовать со мной!

Хасаши презрительно фыркнула и быстро провела пальцами по волосам, собранным в хвост. Криомансеру был знаком этот жест — Скорпия всегда делала так, когда пыталась скрыть, что нервничает. За пять лет дружеского общения Куай Лиэнг хорошо изучил её привычки, хоть иногда и удивлялся тому, как она умудрялась раздувать из мухи слона. Сегодня Хасаши срочно вызвала его к себе, кричала о вопросе жизни и смерти, но ничего толком не объяснила, лишь сунув в руки конверт с печатью Тенгу.

— «Приветствую, дорогая мастер Хасаши, — неторопливо начал читать Саб-Зиро, — между нашими кланами никогда не было неприязни, поэтому мне кажется хорошим и взаимовыгодным решением предложить Вам заключить союз и лично нам попробовать узнать друг друга получше, чтобы сближение произошло успешно, — Куай на секунду перевёл насмешливый взгляд на Скорпию, которая, демонстративно отвернувшись, встала около окна, и вернулся к письму, — не подумайте ничего грязного, но я — перспективный холостой мужчина, а Вы не замужем и весьма привлекательны…»

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, криомансер расхохотался над «любовным посланием», на что Скорпия обиженно поджала губы и состроила оскорблённое выражение на лице. Она надеялась получить помощь от Великого мастера Лин Куэй, а не стать посмешищем.

— Я могу поздравить тебя с новым поклонником? — предсказуемая острота не заставила себя ждать. — Хотя Ву Лэ определённо не лучший кандидат в мужья.

— Издеваешься? — Хасаши выхватила из его рук дурацкое письмо и, скомкав бумагу, отбросила её в угол комнаты. Позже этот позор с заигрываниями обязательно нужно будет сжечь. — Понятия не имею, с чего он взял, что у него есть хоть какой-то шанс. И что мне вообще кто-то нужен.

— Тебе, может быть, и никто, а ему точно нужна власть. И заодно новые силовые ресурсы, чтобы поквитаться со мной и моим кланом, — Саб-Зиро криво усмехнулся, вспомнив последние угрозы Ву Лэ. Трусливый лидер Тенгу всегда был богат на словесные нападки и беден на серьёзные поступки, — видимо, он считает, что, объединившись с тобой, сможет разгромить Лин Куэй.

Скорпия задумчиво закусила губу, позволив тишине на несколько секунд воцариться в комнате. Она не сомневалась в подлых намерениях Ву Лэ и хотела проучить его раз и навсегда. И если бы не обещание мирной жизни без конфликтов с другими кланами, которое Хасаши дала Куаю, она непременно попробовала бы ворваться к наглым Тенгу и оставить на их тушах и физиономиях парочку «предупреждений» о куда более кровавых последствиях в случае продолжения настойчивых поползновений со стороны их лидера.

— …и чтобы этого не случилось, ты должен мне помочь, — вслух завершила свои размышления Скорпия, с заговорщицким блеском в глазах взглянув на Саб-Зиро, — я же тебе всегда помогаю.

— Предлагаешь перехватить Ву Лэ где-нибудь на подходе к Огненным садам? — криомансер с хрустом размял кулаки, но Хасаши отрицательно помотала головой и, слегка надавив ладонью, опустила его руки.

— Предлагаю ввести его в за-блу-жде-ни-е, — она особенно выделила последнее слово, жестикулируя указательным пальцем в такт слогам. Затем, ненадолго покинув комнату, вернулась с комплектом формы золотисто-красного цвета и красной маской с серебристыми клыками, — пусть Ву Лэ подумает, что всё это время его информационные источники были ложными, и настоящий мастер Хасаши — мужчина. В общем, притворишься мной.

Саб-Зиро явно не ожидал подобного предложения, поскольку его брови тут же скептически изогнулись, а в глазах отразилось недопонимание — Хасаши просто шутила или искренне верила в успех своего нелепого плана?

— Скорпия, это глупо, — возразил он, но форму взял, — Ву Лэ меня сразу узнает…

— Тогда скажешь, что ты мой жених, — беззаботно отозвалась Хасаши, начав примерять маску на криомансера.

— Я?

***

Разочарованную физиономию лидера Тенгу можно было запечатлеть как отдельное произведение искусства. Самодовольный Ву Лэ был растерян и ошеломлён едва ли не впервые в жизни, когда вместо красавицы Хасаши его встретил давний недруг, к тому же в форме Ширай Рю. Лидер Тенгу слишком хорошо помнил последствия последней стычки с Куаем и его подчинёнными, а потому, не произнеся ни слова, как ошпаренный бросился бежать прочь, выкинув из головы любые планы на использование Хасаши в своих целях. С таким покровителем надавить на Скорпию не удастся никому — в этом Ву Лэ не сомневался.

Скорпия звонко рассмеялась, помахав вслед неудавшемуся ухажёру, а затем со счастливой улыбкой повернулась к криомансеру, с восхищением отметив, что в этой форме Саб-Зиро гармонично вписывался в пейзаж Огненных садов и общую атмосферу клана. Наверное, её муж сейчас выглядел бы так же и вызывал похожие ощущения.

— И всё-таки жаль, что трюк с переодеванием не сработал так, как я хотела. Ты бы сошёл за достойного Ширай Рю.

— Это официальное приглашение, мастер Хасаши? — криомансер взглянул на неё с наигранным удивлением, и в его глазах читалось нескрываемое веселье.

— Ну вот ещё, — Скорпия скрестила руки на груди, пытаясь придать своему виду как можно больше суровости, однако подрагивающие уголки губ выдавали её желание подыграть другу, — это просто вежливая благодарность, так что не рассчитывай на что-то особенное.

И, ловким движением сняв маску криомансера, поцеловала его в щёку.


End file.
